FNAF glitched hallucinations
by NimbusFox
Summary: Follow foxy on his "adventures" inside his head this is my first fanfic. Foxy x (chica or mangle)
1. Chapter 1

Lonliness, that was the only word that could describe Foxy`s state ever since the bite he had been confined to his little room behind the curtains of pirate cove alone, in despair but everything has a good side after years of solitude his head started mixing reality with his imagination because after the bite freddy beated him damaging his AI chip. The thing that is suposed to be Foxy and the stories he used to tell to the children mixed together to create a new reality inside his head. These are some of his stories.


	2. Chapter 2: The messege

**HAI **

**This is the edited version of the chapter and changes will be highlited.**

* * *

The sun was rising somewhere in the eastern pacific ocean near the coast of the new world a pirate ship rocked back and forth from the waves. Everyone was awake except the captain who was fast asleep in his desk until an open jar of ink splashed into him waking him up.

"Where are ye I`ll kill ye as soon as ye-"he yelled still half asleep until he realized he was pointing his gun to his messenger bird.

"Rao did ye wake me up? " he said while trying to stay awake.

Rao was a barn owl he rescued in Norway and ever since he became his messenger since parrots are completely useless.

"What what is it what do ye want."

Rao simply looked to a small tube attached to his back.

"Ahh the mail sorry."

Foxy raised his hand and picked the tube opening it he took out the paper and started reading. Suddenly his eyes opened wide in surprise he reached again into the tube and pulled out a map.

**After reading it he made a loud groan before sighing. He took a paper and a pen and wrote a "FINE!" and rolling it**

"Rao stay here" after a while he finished and put the paper inside the tube.

"Send this to captain Felix he is on its way to an island up north near Panama find his boat, white sails."

Rao nodded and took of from a window.

"As for me I have to change clothes."

~Time skip~

Foxy came out of the ship and into the deck wearing a black coat with a yellow stripe on the edges with a white shirtbeneath along his usual brown pants and black boots and hat whith a red stipe and feather.

"Cap`n" he turned around and saw Chica walking towards him.

"Chica me lass" thought Foxy. Chica was third in command after Freddy and in Foxy`s opinion his mot treasured crew member they`ve been together since he was young and have been through mostly everything.

"Heavy sleep huh" she said.

"Ye got that right lassie , but get ready I`ve got an important announcement to do." said Foxy.

But before he could say something he was tackled by Mangle. Mangle was another crew member and the newest one she was recruited about a year ago she was very enthusiast and always seemed that she wanted to always be close to Foxy.

"Cap`n here have this." said mangle while giving him an eyepatch.

"Oh thanks mangle but i dont need one I have both eyes and why did you tackle me!" said Foxy a bit angry

"Oh sorry I wanted to give you this and you said something about an announcement and I got exited and-" "Okay okay its fine lassie." cutted off Foxy.

"Everyone I`ve got something to tell you." but nobody listened.

"Hey!" he shouted but with no avail.

Getting tired he pulled out a silver gun with inscriptions on it, pulling the trigger the bullet echoed all over the boat and everyone turned around to Foxy.

"**Everyone listen up! I don´t be wantin´to bore ye with yappin´ so t´ simplify me friend cap´n Felix has recieved orders from above to relocate an item that if fallen to the wrong hands coul mean the end of us pirates, he be needin´ our help since the ladd can´t be doin´it by his own so are ye with me!?**"

"I`m with you cap`n." said Chica

"Me too." said Mangle

"Count me in." said Freddy while giving him a thumbs up.

"We are all with you cap`n" said Bonnie while other crew members cheered.

"Well I`ll be making the preps Chica come I need your help." said Foxy as he turned around to the back of the ship.

"Yes cap`n." she said following Foxy through a door followed, after she left Mangle turned around and gave her a look of pure jelousy before going back to her chores.

~Meanwhile with foxy and chica~

"Okay Chica bring me some sea charts and ink Rao spilled my last jar this morning oh and put this in storage," said foxy giving her Mangle`s eye patch.

"So you and Mangle." said Chica a bit annoyed while putting the eyepatch on a small chest.

"C´mon Chica ye know I have feelings for nobody."

As soon as she heard that Chica felt like she was stroke by lightning.

"Oh... I see." said Chica with a sad tone that made Foxy aware of the situation.

"Chica is something wrong lassie?" said Foxy without his usual pirate accent while aproaching to her.

Both were in the map room wich was a very small space for two.

"Ops sorry lassie didn´t want to make ye unconfortable." said Foxy stepping back.

"So ye don´t mind waking up early in case we reach the island where the trasure is right lassie." said Foxy changing the plot.

"No, not at all." said Chica now facing him.

But before either of them could spoke the boat shook violentley causing Chica to fall over this made her grab Foxy`s coat making him fall too. Both of them fell into the hallway with Foxy being on top of Chica.

"Are you al-." "Captain Foxy are you okay?" Foxy had been cutted off by Mangle.

"What the hell are two doing." said Mangle enraged as she saw the two.

"Nothing lassie we just fell over." said Foxy after he stood up as quick as he could.

"Alright I believe you." said Mange calming down a bit.

"Okay... I`m out." said Foxy leaving towards the deck avoiding the awkwardness.

"What are you doing being all nice and cuddly with cap´n Foxy" said Mangle angry again

"We fell over besides what do you know... he doesn´t have feelings for no one." said Chica.

"Oh but he will have feelings for me." said Mangle.

"We´ll see about that." said Chica.

Sparks of rivalry grew between both.

~Meanwhile at the deck~

"Everyone listen. Freddy se course to northeast, Bonnie open the sails and anchors aweigh." said Foxy.

"Yes cap`n." everyone said.

Foxy went of the stairs towards the staring wheel were Freddy was.

"What happened man you look stressed out." said Freddy with concern.

"Women." said Foxy.

~Time skip~ night time

Somewhere near the coast of Panama Rao flew for the tenth time around the island he had been waiting for captain Felix for hours and was about to land again until he saw an orange and red light in the distance. After flying for a while he saw the fiery remains of captain Felix`s ship and close to them there was a black and silver ship no doubt it was the ship that sunk captain Felix but before Rao left for Foxy`s ship he saw a figure on the reckage, standing in the middle of the now sunken deck Rao flew closer towards the figure up close he distinguished his features. It was about the same height as Foxy appeared to be male he was wearing a black and silver coat and a blood red hat, finally he had a hook on his left hand looked like a black wolf. But what Rao didn´t knew was that he was aware of his precence and when Rao came down to take a closer look he pulled a golden gun and shot Rao killing him.

Rao`s body glided before landing in front of the wolf he reached towards the tube on his back and pulled out a paper.

"Captain Foxy huh." he said.

"This is going to be **FUN**." he said while making a big twisted smile.


	3. Chapter 3 : A new rival

It was morning again and Foxy`s ship the Buccaneer Queen kept sailing throught the coast of the New World towards an uncharted island off the coast of Panama they were close to the island but two things were worrying captain Foxy.

"Where the hell are they? they should be here by now" said Foxy while pacing through the deck.

"Foxy is something wrong." said Freddy.

"Actually yes, captain Felix he should be in sight right now, not even the telescopes find him." said Foxy frustrated "Besides Rao is still out there."

"Maybe he got lost." said Bonnie.

"No not Rao the lad is too smart." said Foxy.

"Ok now you´re getting cocky." said Freddy.

Suddenly they heard Chica yelling "Cap´n get up here I see the island and a boat. "

"I´m on it." said Foxy whie climping up a rope ladder in a rush and reaching the seekers post where chica was that day she wore her usual red bandana and coat.

"Here take a look" said chica while putting the telescope in front of his eye "There is the island and it looks shady but you can see the silhouette of a big ship, same size as captain Felix`s ship."

As Foxy`s eyes adjusted to the light he could see the island clearly but it was still pretty far away but he could also see a ship was a another km away from the island, the only problem was that the ship had black sail instead of a white one but Foxy ignored it.

"Captain Felix, he`s already there!" Foxy yelled in excitement, getting down from the seekers post

"Everyone listen here´s what we´re gonna do." he said after getting down

Time skip~ After the explanation

"Alright recap fifteen of us are staying the ten left behind watch the boat, once we get to the island ye will spread while Bonnie, Freddy, Mangle, Chica and I get deeper into the island`s jungle until we find captain Felix or his crew."said foxy firmly "So are ye ready."

"Yes captain."everyone said before they started to pack their things for the departure.

Foxy went inside the ship to its armory to load some ammo he wanted to be ready since he was not dumb. After putting some bullets inside a bag he was about to leave but encountered Mangle at the door.

"Oh hi captain, I have been looking for you." said Mangle.

"What do you want lassie." said Foxy "Don´t tell me its another eye patch"

"No... it´s something else... you see after the problem with the eye patch I searched for another gift and I thought of this." said magle while showing shiny metal hook.

"Well i found a small crate near your room and when I checked it there was this old and rusty hook so i did my best job and repaired it." said Mangle blushing "It´s a gift to say thank you for this oportunity on this mission."

Foxy didn´t speak he was just staring at the hook he lifted his left hand and looked at his hook. It was getting a bit rusty.

"You don´t like the gift don´t you." said mangle in a sad tone.

"No it´s just... that is my "father`s." hook." said Foxy.

This appeared to stun Mangle as she stared towards Foxy in awe.

"Oh... I didn´t know it was from your dad." said Mangle "He was the captain before you right? "

"No, he just took me with him and took care of me when I was a cub." said Foxy

"But yeah thanks for restoring the old man´s hook, can ye do the same for this one" said Foxy while showing her his current hook.

"I´ll do my best" said Mangle soluting him

"Alright I´ll give it to you as soon as we finish the mission" said Foxy "Oh and... thank you" After saying that he hugged Magle, something she wasn´t expecting. After both let go of the embrace Foxy left back outside leaving Mangle.

"Score!, Mangle 1 Chica 0."

Time skip~ They´ve arrived at the islands coast

Small five person boats were being lowered to the water by the Buccaneer Queen´s crane Foxy and his friends were the last ones to leave. They rowed for about ten minutes until they reached shore.

"Alright everyone spread and find captain Felix." said Foxy "Guys, ye are coming with me."

Everyone followed their captain through the island`s deep jungle of the island isolated from the rest of the group and not being able to hear their screams as the were being attacked by another group of pirates. After everyone was killed the pirates stared at their captain, the same black wolf that sunk captain Felix.

"Get going we need to find the rest of them" he said.

"How do you know there are others." said another pirate turning out to be Toy Freddy "As far as we know these are all the crew members so why not going strait for the treasure."

"Alright if ye want things to be like this." he said while pulling his gun out at an amazing speed and pointing to his head "We´re doing things my way or else I´ll shoot yer brains out and feed your corpse to the sharks."

"Alright you win!" said Toy Freddy as he left with the other toy models.

"Hm... Foxy...where are ye.?" he said in a playful tone and making another twisted grin.

Meanwhile with Foxy &amp; friends.

Everyone moved through the jungle as Foxy used his sword to cut throught the leaves until a foul smell came out of nowhere.

"It smells like when we ran out of ice on the fish storage." said Bonnie.

"No this smells worse." said Foxy covering his snout.

After cutting through some more leave they found out where the smell came from.

"A mangle." said Foxy.

"Did someone called me." said Mangle "And why does it smell so bad?"

"Look!" said Chica pointing to the other side of the mangle and everyone saw someone walking away from them and going deeper into the jungle.

"Alright everyone, start crossing." said Foxy.

"Are you crazy who know how deep this is!" said Freddy "And the smell !"

"Listen the guy over there had a black and blue scabbard that is captain Felix`s sword so that must be him." said Foxy "I asked ye if were ready... for anything we´ve reached this far and I finally have a trace of him now let´s go!"

"Alright I´m going in." said Bonnie as he started to take off his boots.

"What the hell man, are you seriosly going to do it." said Freddy.

"Me too." said Mangle as she took of her shoes.

"Come on Freddy don´t be a pus-""Alright I´ll do it." Freddy cut of Foxy "Just let me get ready."

Foxy turned around and saw Chica getting ready to cross.

"Wait lassie, are you sure about this." said Foxy.

"C`mon cap´n are going ta make this like our last mission." said Chica annoyied. "Every time you worry like this something bad happens."

"Gah! you know that what happened in Ireland was your fault." said Foxy

"My fault! I was about to hide from the police but you tried to "cover me" and ended up knocking of that fruit stand!" said Chica getting angry.

"Well!... what about that time in Australia, those aboriginals chased us all the way to the coast!" said Foxy.

"Well I was about to steal that gem but you hasitated and dropped me from that hole on the roof of the cave!" said Chica now enraged.

"Fine you can come with us." said Foxy finally giving up.

"Guys are you comming" said Bonnie and Mangle now half way across the swampy water Freddy had not even finished getting ready.

"Don´t worry mateys were comming."

But before he went with his friends he looked at Freddy and said "I think you need a little push" after that he pushed Freddy into the muddy water "Oh you are going down." said Freddy then he grabbed Foxy by the arm and pulled him to the water. The two just stared at each other with anger before laughing it off.

"Good one matey now let´s go." said Foxy while pulling Freddy out of the water.

Afte crossing the entire mangle the five of them got out and after walking a few meters they saw somthing. A note nailed down to a tree trunk by a dagger with the word "Foxy" written on it.

"Whoah check it out it`s a note." said Foxy.

"Maybe it´s from Felix." said Mangle "Open it."

Foxy ripped the note from the dagger and started reading.

~Note~

"Foxy if you are reading this it means you are near the cave where the treasure is

the cave is a few meters west from here hope you find it."

"Lets get the booty! my friend."

Felix.

~End of note~

"What does it say." said Bonnie.

"It says that we need to head west towards a cave." said Foxy "We still have a few hours before noon so let´s hurry."

Everyone nodded and they continued Foxy put the note down and walked deeper into the jungle but none of them knew was tha Foxy was becoming suspicious of the whereabouts of his friend. After a few minutes they came across the cave were the threasure and captain Felix were. They could hear the sound of waves comming out of the cave this meant they were near the other side of the island.

"This is it." said Foxy "Mangle give me a torch."

"Yes cap´n." said Mangle while taking a torch and a couple of stones out of a bag.

"Everyone load yer weapons." said Foxy "I don´t want to repeat what happened in with that serpent."

Foxy was the first one to enter after lighting the torch.

"Felix are ye in here!" yelled Foxy but there was no answer "Felix!"

"Forget it Foxy let´s keep going, maybe we´ll find him." said Mangle while passing Foxy.

Everyone continued to go deeper except for Foxy, he kept staring into the depths of the cave until he spotted Chica at the end of the line, he grabbed her arm.

"Let me go Foxy." said Chica while struggling against Foxy´s grip

"Listen lassie I have a bad feeling about this." said Foxy.

"I don´t care just let me go" said Chica "Man! you have a strong grip"

"C´mon chica ye see both Felix and I are foxes, meaning that he is clever he would have found us by now, even worse he could have seen us before we even arrived" said Foxy "Besides he knows my voice well he could have answered us"

"Foxy you are just being paranoid like back at the mangle! I know you get worried for me because you care for me, but seriosly when will you trust me" said Chica holding some tears back.

This made Foxy back off and let go of his grip releasing Chica.

"Let´s just go lassie." said Foxy walking ahead of Chica.

Time skip ~ They´re reaching the end of the cave.

"When are we reaching the end cap´n." said Mangle walking beside Foxy.

"We´re close the wave noise is louder." said Foxy.

"I think I see the light" said Bonnie pointing at the end of the tunnel.

After reaching the end they found themeselves in a cicular stone room created by erosion and waves crashing into the rocks until the fount their way towards the cave and it appeared that this process continued since there were many holes on the ceiling were light and water came in creating a shallow pool of water but that wasn´t all the pool´s floor was covered with coins and gems , gold, silver, rubys, emeralds you named it it was there. But Felix wasn´t.

"Felix he is not here!" said Foxy " Where is him"

"I took him out" said a voice.

Suddenly Foxy heard a gun clicking behind his head. The others could see him it was a black wolf he wore dark pants and boots and a black coat with silver edges and a black hat with a blue feather he also had a hook on his left hand and was pointing a golden gun to the back of Foxy´s head, he was smiling like a mad man. Foxy was stunned.

"Ye did what?" said Foxy feeling rage build up on him.

"I killed him, put him down" he said without stopping his smile.

"Ye!..." said Foxy before calming down a bit "Who are ye."

"Hm... I would say I´m the one that will bring chaos to this world." he said making his smile bigger.

"You little bastard!" said Freddy while pointing his gun at him.

"Nah ah ah" he said while pointing his hook towards the ceiling were many other pirates pointed at the with their guns ready.

"Where is Felix?" said Foxy still frozen in position.

"Oh... ye mean the other fox, guys get him here." he said before a crucified captain Felix fell from a hole on the roof, he was an orange fox with orange fur in contrast of Foxy´s red fur people could have mistaken him for Foxy´s brother if he was alive but was dead and had many cuts on his eyes and mouth making a big bloody smirk.

"Ye... ye´re a monster." said Foxy after seeing His old friend at that state.

"Tell me something I dont know, he was nothing but a step of the plan a plan that will destroy anyone that gets in my way sadly Felix was one of those people but, I wish I could have done somthing else with him" he said, his smile couldn´t become any bigger. "Before I tore apart the life out of his hands with three simple cuts.". Foxy couldn´t take it anymore

"Ye piece of shit!" screamed Foxy before he took out his sword and swung it towars the wolf.

Everything was in a slow motion state Foxy could see his face clearly, his face and snout had black fur, he had sharp teeth, two dark blue souless eyes with and was making the biggest smile he could make. Foxy felt his sword making contact with his arm the wolf wasn´t able to dodge completly but still that smirk did not fade it only grew

"What the hell he is enjoying the pain" thought Foxy. Still smiling the wolf backed off with a jump and landed a few feet away. He touched his wound "You shouldn´t have done that" he said before drawing out his sword. Then he runned toward Foxy at full speed Foxy was able to block the hit with his sword but then he felt a sharp pain in his back. His friends stood frozen in shock the couldn´t move since they were still being pointed by the wolf´s minions. Foxy could feal the wolf´s hook in is back and just as he was about to swing his sword again the wolf pulled back his hook making a huge rash.

"That`s a dirty trick." said Foxy while panting from the pain.

"We´re pirates we only know how to fight dirty." he said smiling again.

Foxy swung his sword but the wolf just dodged it and kicked him in the gut sending him back. Foxy couldn´t belive he was going to end like Felix but then he thought of his crew he thought of Mangle, Chica, Freddy, Bonnie he had to keep going for them. The wolf aproached to him and pointed his gun towards Foxy´s head.

"Cap´n""Foxy" screamed both Chica and Mangle

"I told you if anyone gets in my way gets destroyed." he said.

But before he could pull the trigger Foxy stood up fast enough to dodge the bullet. The wolf looked at him stunned and for the first time since the two met he stopped smiling. Then Foxy hit him in the gut making him spit blood then he hit him in the face breaking a few teeth. He was thrown back, it was at this moment he realized Foxy was wearing punching rings in his hand and another thing, instead of Foxy´s normal yellow eyes were gon the ones he had where black with a white dot as a pupil.

"What ye said pirates only fight dirty." said Foxy as the wolf stood up

Foxy got into fighting stance again, but the wolf didn´t go after him. He just smile again.

"Now boys" he said before he was pulled towards the roof. Foxy´s eyes come back to normal as he realized there was a thin iron wire attached to the wolf´s waist. He exited through a hole and looked down.

"Ye know fox I like ye, no one has ever beeated me at my own game so I´ll give ye a gift for the fun" he said smiling again "Remember this Foxy my name is Fang."

"But... someone will not finish unharmed." he said before pulling out his gun.

"Everybody run!" screamed Foxy.

"You" said Fang before pointing his gun to Chica and pulleing the trigger.

Foxy´s protective instinct kicked in as he pushed Chica out of the way only that this time the bullet was faster everything was in slow motion again and Foxy could see the bullet comming at full speed towards him, he could feel the hot metal burning the fur of his snout and just as he prepared for the pain the bullet made contact with the corner of his left eye. Fang then fled.

Then there was pain, a pain that nothing could described Foxy just bent down to his knees covering his eye with his good hand as the water pool became red but then Foxy saw something else in the mix oil, he turned to his friends as stared at him with terror on their eyes.

"Is it really that bad" said Foxy still covering his eye.

"Foxy how could you." said Chica covering her mouth

Foxy then looked in front of him and saw a body of a little girl lying in front of him with her forehead missing and with a big bloody hole replacing it. He then realized what was happening the blood was hers.

Foxy woke up he was inside pirate cove, back at Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza, alone again he remembered what happened the day of the bite.

~Flashback~

It was another day in 1987 and Foxy had finished telling that same story of how he met his greatest rival Captain Fang, it was time for his show to end and as he said good-bye evryone groaned but a little birthday girl didn´t want the show to end so soon. Foxy wanted it to end that day was repair day and they were going to change a rusty old joint that kept his mouth open

"I want another story" she screamed before jumping to climb to Foxy´s head

She grabbed Foxy´s eyepatch to keep climbing but the eyepatch ripped, she then grabbed Foxy´s eye ripping it too as oil spilled on the ground everyone turned to see. The girl now desperate for not falling grabbed Foxy´s snout and the rusty foint broke then her forhead got inside his mouth and his snout closed and the work was done.

She fell to the ground motionless as everyone screamed in horror and as Foxy´s friends looked at him with terror.

~End of flashback~

Ever since the bite he had been alone with his thoughts the only thing that kept him company. Now he hated everyone he hated everything.

Foxy closed his eyes once again and escaped to the world inside his head were everything is perfect.

* * *

**To my readers**

**"This is not the end it´s just the beggining**

**AnonymousXP**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been four days since Foxy and his crew had an encounter with captain Fang an ecounter that left Foxy far from a full recovery with foxy loosing an eye.

"He isn´t gonna wake up is he." said Bonnie "He has been like this for days."

"Don´t say that!" said Freddy "He still breathes and the medic said he should wake up by now."

"But he hasn´t eaten in days!" yelled Bonnie "And he has only drunk a few water drops."

"Stop it Bonnie!" yelled Chica "Freddy is right he`s still breathing it means he is alive."

"Look he is stirring." said Mangle

Foxy was moving for the first time since he passed out on their way out of the cave.

"We still need to figure out a way to tell him about everything." said Chica.

"She´s right we need to figure that out" said Mangle.

"It looks like he will wake up soon." said Freddy "Yeah, should we wake him up."

"No we should wait for a while." said Mangle

~Time Skip~ Foxy wakes up

Foxy woke up back in his room surrounded by his friends everyone looked at him smiling, trying to ke him think everything was okay.

"Guys stop smiling ye remind me of Fang." said Foxy in a grumpy tone since only mentioning his name made him angry.

He tried to stand up as everyone aproached to help him, rejecting the offers Foxy made his first shaky steps, he could also feel an inmense pain like if needles were stabbing him inside his head. Meanwhile the others just had one thought in their minds, when will he realize it? The answer came later after he stumbled on a wall.

"What the heck" he said while touching the wall "Why can´t I see to the left?"

Foxy started to get scared as his headache got gorse. He slowly rose his hand towards his left eye and as he reached the place where his eye used to be he found nothing but a whole and stiches inside of it. Then he remembered what happened at the end of his battle with Fang. "He realized it." everyone thought.

"I lost my eye." said Foxy in disbelief.

"It could have been worse." said Bonnie "You were about to die! Luckily we got you a medic."

"And by getting one one it means we abducted him and made him save you." sai Freddy trying to lighten the mood but failing.

"Foxy I need to talk to you!" said Chica after gathering enough courage.

Chica soon walked to Foxy´s room door, opening it and signaling him to enter. Foxy obeyed and entered.

"Are you sure that you want to do this alone." said Freddy before Chica entered.

"I´ll be fine thanks." said Chica before following Foxy.

Chica closed the door and wolked towards Foxy.

"So why do ye need to talk to me lassie ?" said Foxy with a bit of worry in his tone

"Foxy we have bad news" said Chica trying her best to not panick.

"Well I´ve already noticed things are bad I´ve lost my eye!" said Foxy loosing his patience

"Foxy... the day you faced Fang... we got out and after getting to the coast..." "Would you just tell me already!" Foxy cutted off Chica startling her.

"Sorry lassie I´m just angry." said Foxy calming down

"The thing is... we lost ten of us." said Chica after a bit of hasitation "We think Fang took them down."

Foxy was startled by this as his anger turned into rage, he clenched his fist in rage trying not to scare Chica.

"Please leave lassie." said Foxy.

"Foxy are you okay." said Chica getting closer to him.

"I said leave!" screamed Foxy before pushing Chica out of the room.

Foxy´s eyes were black with a white dot in the center this only meant trouble as he closed the door with a loud bang. Chica ran towards the exit knowing that Foxy´s anger was something not to mess with.

"So how did he take it?" said Freddy after Chica came out.

"I don´t know but I´m worried for him." said Chica.

The answer came out as they heard the sound of furniture being thrown and fade swearing.

"Well at least he is taking it better than last time." said Bonnie "Remember the hole on the back of the ship."

"That is not the issue Bonnie!" said Chica "His eyes... they´ve turned black twice in a short time."

"Do you think it´s because of that thing." said Freddy.

"What thing." asked Mangle.

"You will know when the time comes." said Freddy "We are not allowed to speak of it."

Soon after everyone left leaving Mangle facing an awkward silence and a doubt. What is this "Thing".

~Meanwhile with Foxy~

Foxy´s room, the armory, the map room and so on were destroyed with Foxy standing towards the windows behind his now flipped desk he. He panted for a while before his eyes went back to normal, he realized all the mess and then something came to his mind. He then took off his hat reavealing he wore a bandana beneath it and tied to the bandana was a small black and rusted metal gear, Foxy looked at it and sighed before putting his hat again. He had to get out and apologize with Chica. As he made his way through the furniture and reached to the door handleMangle opened it before him.

"Mangle! what are ye doing here lassie?" said Foxy.

"Well the noise stopped so the others sent me to clean." said Mangle "And I wanted to give you this."

Mangle then pulled out the eyepatch from a few days ago and his father´s hook.

"I don´t want to see you like this cap´n." said Mangle before he put them on.

"So how do I look." said Foxy.

"You look cute." said Mangle.

"Yar! I´m a pirate I´m not supposed to be cute!" said Foxy playfuly.

Both laughed for a while before Mangle wrapped her arms around Foxy´s neck. "I didn´t want things to go like this" she said. Foxy wasn´t used to this situations since he was raised by pirates but instead of rejecting it he wrapped his arms around Mangle´s waist and looked at her in the eyes, they both aproached to each others lips until Foxy stopped.

"Sorry it´s just... I can´t do it." said Foxy. "I´ll ge the others to help ye" then Foxy left.

Foxy got out into the deck fleeing from Mangle and the awkwardness, he walked towards the prow of the ship and passed through a door once inside he went down some stairs and found himself in a room filled with hammocks, beneath one the was a trap door he went down another stairs where a small secret room was. There was a small hammock and a tunnel that connected this room with his cabin where he could hear groaning from Mangle ( since he did not went for help ) but it didn´t matter this was Foxy´s getaway room and somewhere were he could relax from everyone else. He put his hat over his head and dozed off to sleep.

~Meanwhile with Fang~

Fang was in room inside his ship, there was a large table in the middle of the room. They toy models suddenly entered with toy Bonnie handing him a small chest.

"We´ve scavenged the hole island and we are sure this is it." he said before opening the chest revealing a wooden handle.

"I still don´t know why we left all that gold for this piece of garbage." said toy Freddy.

"Ye know ye´re making my patience run out, and you know what heappened to the last one that dissapointed me" said Fang while taking out a knife and placing it on toy Freddy´s chin. Toy Freddy growled a bit before moving away.

"So cap´n are you going to tell us what is this." said toy Chica.

"Everything at it´s time." said Fang before taking out a metal piece and attaching it through a small hole in the handle.

"So now what do we do." said toy Bonnie.

"We wait." said Fang. "Hopefully they´ll catch the bait. Dismissed! "

Everyone left the room leaving Fang for a while, heis plans were comming true the seed of chaos and destruction was about to be released all he needed were 8 more pieces.

~Back with Foxy~

Foxy woke up back at his hidden room he apparently slept for a long while since the moon was rising as he looked through the window he went up and saw everyone asleep, as he went up another stairs he couldn´t see Chica wake up. He walked through the bridge they had anchored on a coast where trees from the jungle were still on view, he kept pacing for a while until he heard Chica´s voice.

"Cap´n I´ve been looking for you." said Chica with a very serious tone.

"What now." said Foxy annoyed

"I just wanted to say...I´m sorry!" yelled Chica before hugging Foxy.

"Not this again!" thought Foxy, he hugged her back but then noticed something there were tears coming out of her eyes.

"Lassie what´s wrong!" said Foxy

"I´m sorry because if I had listened to you this wouldn´t have happened!" said Chica pointing at his eyepatch."I´ve should have listened to you... this is all my fault."

"Lassie if hadn´t gone there Fang would have done the same and I would have done the same for anyone." said Foxy before holding her hand."It´s all fine."

Both stayed like that for a long time before breaking up then Chica sniffed and went bac to normal.

"Sorry if I uncomforted you." said Chica letting go of his hand.

"It´s fine lassie." said Foxy waving a goodbye.

They both left and Foxy went to his room but when he went to his desk he saw a letter with a wax sign of an anchor pressed on top of it. Foxy knew this wasrare, it was a sign of a brotherhood wich Foxy belonged. He opened the note and read it.

~Note~

"Captain Foxy there is an urgent situation that needs the help of all the captains in the world."

"There will be a meeting at storm bay in 2 weeks, you must be there! you are crucial for this."

"The seven seas."

~End of note~

"This is bad." said Foxy "I´ll give the news tomorrow."

~Meanwhile with Fang~

Fang was in a dark room this time he was waiting for his plan to succed but one thing stood up to his plans, Foxy. He had been the first one to defeat him and all he wanted to was to take him to the "Play room" him and everyone he cared about like he did with captain Felix but then came the one he protected, for some reason he wanted to be with her. Then he heard toy Chica calling him

"Captain we´ve got one." she said

Fang then smiled and said "They´ve caught the bait." he then walked to the bridge. There was a lirge bird with a smaller one being held captive. Fang grabbed the small bird and took the card it was holding, after reaing it his smile got bigger as he gave the letter back to the bird.

"Let him go." he said "They took the bait now we wait for the catch."

* * *

**To my readers.**

**I apologize for not posting lately, school is back so everything has been really slow. **

**But I´ll try to keep you posted once every one or two weeks.  
**

**Thanks for reading! I do not own anything!**

**Anonymousxp**


	5. Chapter 5: Screams and Laughter

**To my readers:**

**Sorry for not keeping you posted for such a long time but exams have come up and I really didn´t have much time to write but there is no excuse and I hope you can forgive me once again and I know you won´t do it if I post you a shitty and short chapter so here is one that I´ve put a lot of efffort so please enjoy. **

**Anonymousxp**

**PS: Thanks to the guest that reviewed my story and made realize my mistake so here is a THANK YOU to whoever wrote the review.**

* * *

It was a stormy night and a pirate ship rocked violently through the rough waves, on the bridge there were many people trying to control the ship with someone yelling orders.

"Secure the sails and lower anchors!" he yelled "Lock the rudder! "

"All done cap´n we´ll handle things for now." said a crew member.

The captain then took off his hood, he was a red fox with brown eyes, after giving a few more orders he got inside the ship and as he locked the door he was surprised to see a dim light at a corner near a bookshelf and his desk. He looked up towards the light and saw a small red fox reading a book with a candle beside him.

"Whatcha doing kid there kid!" he yelled scaring him.

"I was reading." he said calming down.

"C´mon kid ye can´t read." he said

"Fine! I´m just looking at the drawings." he said "Is this a story book? like the ones they read to children."

"Aye kid but this isn´t a normal story book, this is a pirate story book!" he said.

Suddenly the young fox´s eyes glowed in excitement.

"Really! what´s in it" he said.

"That´s my boy! always up for an adventure!" he said while ruffling the fur on the young fox´s hair. "It has stories of pirates that sailed the seven, gathered tons of loot and made it into history"

"So do you want me to read anything special." said the old fox.

"Yeah this" said the young one while pointing at a slender figure drawn on a page

"Alright kid." he said after hesitating for while.

"In the clearest of nights when the winds of the ocean were calm and peaceful the great merchant ships with their cargo of gold, silver and jewels felt safe and secure little did they suspect that they were pursued by... Pirates."

"Oooooo!" they both said as the young fox came closer to see the drawings

"Like a mighty shark overtaking a defenseless sea lion the pirates soon took over their loot and escaped. But even us pirates have our match... A man whose name has been lost over the ages who had a terrible hatred for pirates, used his mind controlling abilities and dark magic to destroy us and hunting us down near to extinction."

As the story got more gruesome the young fox was getting scared from it and before he could tell the other fox to stop a loud thunder roared close by, he jumped now terrified and hugged the old fox´s arm sinking his head into his chest, shaking.

"Hey it´s alright kid" he said while patting him on the back "I´m here with ye no one is going to hurt ye."

The young fox lifted his head and sat down again.

"Keep going." he said. "I´ll be brave this time."

"That´s it kid." he said before reading again. "During his hunt for our kind he used his dark magic and the energy of our souls to make the ultimate ritual to sumon power beyond control of a normal person a power that can corrupt even the strongest of minds, he ruled the seas now submerged in chaos hunting the last of our kind. The remaining pirates of the world now desperate for help came across a mysterious sorcerer who decided to help them, together they created a music box and imprisoned him within. Finally with the threat gone they split the box in ten pieces and hid them in the farthest corners of the world finishing the seas dark era. The end."

"What! that´s it!" said the young fox in a sleepy tone. "I want to hear more stories! tell me one of yours."

"No kid you need to sleep besides the storm is still on so I´ll have to go to back to deck." he said while grabbing the young fox´s arm and pulling him to his room.

"Alright but at least tell me, was that story real?" he asked as the old fox as he opened the door to a room.

"Well I can´t tell you now but I can show you this!" he said before leaving and coming back with a small black gear.

"Is that a piece from the box?!" he yelled jumping from excitement. "But I thought they spread them around the world"

"Yes and no, ye see they spread the pieces but three captains were entrusted with a piece each and one of them was the captain of this ship" he said "Now promise me that when the time comes ye will protect this with yer life."

"Yes captain!" he yelled while saluting him.

"Now sleep kid, I have to get back to the deck." he said as he layed him on his bed.

"Good night." he said yawning before he fell asleep.

"Good night." he said before blowing the candle.

He then took the book and headed towards his desk he read what the cover said "Seven Saes Origins" he then thought of what he said to the fox "When the day comes you will protect this with your life.".

"I hope that day never comes, Foxy." he said before heading towards the deck and into the storm.

~Years later~

Foxy and his crew sailed through central America to get to their new destination Storm bay. A week remained for the meeting and the sun was setting. Foxy stood on the prow of the ship with the wind blowing on his head, unbeknowst to him Mangle stared at him thinking about what happened the other day. After gathering enough courage she went up to him.

"Hey cap´n." she said trying to hide the jitters.

"Hey lassie, can ye please give me a minute?" asked Foxy.

"OH! what do you need." said Mangle "Please don´t talk about the almost kiss." She thought.

"Ye see I´m worried for you, storm bay is not very safe place and rookie pirates are easy target." said Foxy.

"But... I thought pirates were friends." said Mangle.

"No, we´re comrades but not friends, we´ll steal from each other if possible and some of them are very dangerous." he stated. "So remember don´t talk to anyone don´t do anything as long as I don´t say it´s okay ye hear me ."

"Yes cap´n." said Mangle thinking about what he said.

"Alright lassie aiside from that ye should be golden." said Foxy looking back at the sun that barely touched the sea.

"You know this is beautiful, this sight and being with you only makes it better." said Mangle while grabbing Foxy´s hand.

"Ye know most of the crew didn´t want ye to join us but yer turning out to be better than them, so after the meeting how about ye and me go to a solo mission, just the two of us."

"Really!" said Mangle "Well I won´t let you down cap´n!"

Mangle then took Foxy´s hand and kept staring at the sun set with him as the sun made a beautiful geen flash on the water surface, little did they know that Chica was looking at them with jealous eyes. After talking for a few minutes Mangle left towards the bedrooms and as she went up to the door she encountered Chica.

"Oh its you." said Mangle. "What do you want."

"OH! don´t act like you don´t know you´re after Foxy." said Chica pointing at her. "Believe me I know your kind, you´re just a spoiled princess who always got what she wanted but was lucky enough to sympathize the cap´n."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME! and I know you too as well you´re just a servant and just as me was lucky." said Mangle coldly "Now out of my way"

After that Mangle pushed Chica and enterd the bedrooms.

~Meanwhile with Fang~

It was night already and the toy animatronics were on the deck of Fang´s ship on the lookout since their captain told them to wait outside ready to attack but he never told them about the target nor they had seen it. He only told them to turn off every single light.

"So what´s the cap´n up to?" said Toy Bonnie.

"I don´t know and I think it´s better that we don´t ask." said Toy Freddy

"Admit it!" said Toy chica "He intimidates you."

"Incoming!" yelled a crew member while pointing at some lights getting near.

"A ship?" asked Toy Bonnie. "What should we do."

"Hide." said Fang surprising everyone "Hide and take them out before they notice something is up."

"Yes cap´n!" yelled his crew.

"Oh and when you´re finished..." said Fang before making an evil grin "Take the captain to the special room."

Everyone looked at each other with a look of horror and disgust, nobody never wants to clean the mess after the captain finishes

~Meanwhile on the other ship~

"Cap´n the ship looks empty!" yelled a crew member.

"Then we´re going in." said the captain turning out to be a raccon animatronic.

"We´re looting it?" asked a crew member.

"No ye idiot! we´re going to offer them ye as a sacrifice" said the captain with a mix of sarcasm and anger.

"But what if it´s a trap?" asked yet another crew member.

"Then we will..." said the captain while drawing his sword and making a cutting sound with his mouth. "So are ye going in or are ye going in!?"

"Yes captain!" answered all of his crew.

After that they got closer to the ship and boarded it, the captain still feeling confident couldn´t hear how his crew was taking down silently ah he went down the cellar.

"Let´s play come on I want ye to do it." said Fang in a quiet but yet playful tone as he saw the raccon about to open a door "Come on open it, open it."

And as if the captain had heard Fang he opened the door to a large dark staircase and as he went down the stairs Fang quietly followed, he then encountered yet another door but this one was metal and steel like for something you want to keep people from entering, he tried pushing the door to wich his surprise was open he pushed the door expecting to see a room full of loot but instead found something horrible. Oilstained walls with drawings of happy faces and animals made of the same liquid, hands and feet hanging from hooks wires with electronics as well and even endoskeletons with bits of the suit and flesh still hanging from them and all aranged in a "happy and playfull style" like if it was a circus for a disturbed child . Suddenly he heard someone entering and felt a sharp pain on the back his head.

"It´s funtime!" said a black wolf as the raccon glanced at his attacker before blacking out.

~Time skip~

The captain had been enduring a terrible torture as the toy animatranics had him chained to a chear and beating him up mercilessly, with cuts and bruises all over his face he still resited and denied to answer their questions.

"Where is it where is storm bay?!" asked Toy Freddy with a mix of frustration and anger since he had been trying for an hour.

"Ladd give up I ain´t tellin´ye." he said.

Toy Freddy growled for a while before taking out a machete and waving it in front of the prisioner and making a long (but not deep) cut on his cheek causing an oil leak.

"That all ye got?" he said not showing any sings of pain.

"You little bastard!" said Toy Fredy before pointing the machete this time at his chin.

"Whoa!" said Fang starling everybody as he came down to the room "Easy there buddy, we don´t wanna kill this guy!"

"But captain!" said Toy Freddy in disbelief "I thought!"

"That´s it ye thought!" said Fand playfully "Now give some time with me friend here."

"... Yes... captain " sighed Toy Freddy before he and the others left leaving Fang alone with his prisioner.

After leaving the room Fang proceeded to light up some candles.

"Well I hope that yer liking this room I decorated it meself." said Fang in a playful tone."Now tell me yer name."

"Why should I ?" said the captain smirking.

"Ye know what yer right." said Fang "Let me take off those shackles."

"How do ye know I wont escape?" asked the captain as Fang took off the shackles.

"Just a hunch." said Fang before finshing. After taking them off Fang just snapped his fingers.

"Well too bad!" said the captain before trying to escape but then realizing that something was holding him back. He then noticed straps were holding him tightly to the chair

"Told ye!" said Fang laughing "Ye know when I have a prisioner I always choose straps it helps to stop oil leaks."

"Tell me one good reason to not loose my temper and beat yer ass!" said the captain now furious.

"Well then how about a magic trick." said Fang before making a huge smile "I´ll make yer fingers dissapear!"

**~You could say "gore" starts now~**

Before the captain could react Fang took out a butcher knife and bringing it down to the captains fingers slicing them before laughing and making a loud "TAA-DAA"

"I always love that expression on someone´s face It never gets old!" said Fang laughing uncontrollably "Now lets start again what´s yer name"

"Drake." he said on the verge of tears as oil dripped to the floor.

"Now tell me Drake. Are ye part of the Seven Seas?" said Fang before Drake answered a "NO"

"NO! Then why do ye have this?!" he yelled while pulling out a letter out of his coat and then staring to play whith it.

"I AM NOT PART OF IT!" yelled Drake now becoming desperate to escape. "BUT THAT DOESN´T MEAN I´LL BETRAY THEM! They´r a symbol they mean that we don´t have to afraid of scum like ye."

"Oh really I´d be guessing yer just a pawn huh." said Fang.

After Fang said that a light of hope appeared on Drake´s eyes, but it didn´t last for long as Fang turned slowly before facing him and taking a pair of iron tongs from a table beside him making another one of his smiles.

"By the way, scum like ye do need to be afraid of..." said Fang as his smile got bigger showing his teeth "ME!"

He then proceeded to introduce the tongs inside Drake´s open wound and grabbing his finger´s skeleton ripping out the bone with a loud crack sound.

"Now tell me where is Storm Bay?" said Fang.

"Never." said Drake after gathering enough courage.

"Alright lets play a game. How much blood/oil can ye loose before confessing." said Fang playfuly while making another smile. He then proceeded to grab the tongs again and pulled out another large bone piece. "I´ll ask once more, where is storm bay."

Yet again Drake refused to speak, but this time instead of grabbing the tongs he aproached a furnace in a corner of the room lighting it up after a closer look he discovered that inside of it there were blades, bars and other things inside of it. After going back to Drake he started to pick some nails and a hammer.

"Ye know... I hate when me crew doesn´t lit the furnace, I hate to wait." said Fang as he walked around Drake scouting him. Drake was now scared beyond death, the only thing that kept him alive were the straps that cut off his circulation. Who would know Fang was right. After a few more seconds Fang found the spot and stabbed him with the nails, Drake made an bloodcurdling scream as the nails were now being hammered he felt every single part of his hody as if it was about to break suddenly Fang stopped.

"Where is storm bay?" he repeated only to be rejected by Drake still trying to hold strong. "WELL! Ye asked for it."

Fang the approached the furnace again and with the help of the iron tongs pulled out a metal bowl with small red hot iron balls inside of it, Fang then put the bowl on a table and grabbed another pair of tongs and grabbed a ball carefully trying not to bend it, he then used his hook to open Drake´s ear.

"What are doing?" said Drake "NO! PLEASE DON´T! NO!"

And then there was pain beyond description as the iron ball burned through his ear and through his head, his head, his whole body was in such pain he could barely hear Fang´s maniacall laughter.

"AHH! SHUCKS I LOVED THAT! YER FACE WAS JUST MEMORABLE!" yelled Fang laughing. "Anyway... are ye gonna tell me now?"

"NO!" yelled Drake still keeping it together.

"WOW!... I must say yer a tough cookie, most people don´t last this long... CONGRATULATIONS!." said Fang while clapping "Yet still I don´t be wanting ye to break. Me last prisioner was not as tough as ye, what was his name again... AHH yes Felix, Felix Thorne."

"YE! ye were the one that!" "Yes it was me. It was and easy kill like ye he´d not be wanting to tell me where his piece was." Fang cutted off Drake

"Please don´t tell me yer bringing back that thing." said Drake

"Well aren´t ye a smart fry." said Fang "And yes I will bring him back... And no one can stop me." he then smiled showing all of his sharp teeth

"Why why are ye doing this!" yelled Drake tearing up.

"Let´s just say me family and that pirate scum of the Seven Seas owe us... many lives." said Fang before pulling out a large sword and piercing Drake with it and then removing the blade, and then another sword seemingly appeared out of nowhere but this one was red hot. Fang then proceeded to insert the blade inside the fresh wound as Drake shook filled with pain and dispair, this process continued over a few minutes before Drake finally gave up.

"STOP IT!... Please just stop." said Drake sobbing "Ye... have to go to... a place where the swamp... meets the ocean... in a full moon... then go northwest... and then ye´ll find it."

"Good boy." said Fang.

"Now... will ye let me... go." said Drake with a shine of hope.

"I never said ye could leave nor that I´d be letting ye go." said Fang smiling again as Drake put a terrified look on his face.

"Ye yer just an insane... son of a bitch."said Drake.

"What did ye be saying." said Fang breaking his smile for the first time in all the session "Look at me. LOOK AT ME!" Drake turned to face him "YE SEE... this is how crazy yer fucking web of lies and betrayal ye call the Seven Seas has made people... how crazy has made me... ye say ye can put order... I say I will make what I do best... Ye see in nature no everywhere, things always reach a point where they can´t keep control and when that happens everything burns and becomes... CHAOS! So yer stupid club will have to be destroyed until I´ll have to do things meself ... Oh and everytime they don´t do it yer kind we´ll be killed... starting tonight... I´m a man of my words!" said Fang before making a maniacall laugh with Drake tearing up again.

"Don´t be worrying!" said Fang like a mother to his son "I´ll be letting ye go but... Before that let me take ye more fingers" his smile returned "Or a foot!" his smile got bigger "Or an arm!" his smile couldn´t become any bigger "OR ANYTHING I CAN CUT AWAY FROM YE!"

And the night went on with loud screams and laughter.

* * *

**Sorry if you don´t get the torture scene I want them to be part animatronic and onla a slight anthro plz remember this is my first fic so don´t expect everything to be perfect ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

**PLZ review and share ideas with me hope you enjoyed it **

**I will be working on a new chapter ASAP**


	6. Chapter 6: Crystal

"Open yer eyes lassie." said Foxy.

"But what if I fall?" said Mangle nervous

"Well in that case just hold me hand." said Foxy before grabbing Mangle´s hand and unbeknownst to him made her blush."Now open yer eyes."

Mangle opened her eyes and met a gorgeous site, last night they arrived to one of the "Gates" as Foxy and the rest called the place. It was a large sea lagoon surrounded by two large vegetation filled cliffs and a small patch of tall trees reaching over the mast, the two of them were staring at the sun rise on the beautiful landscape on the crow´s nest. Two days remained for the meeting and Mangle was getting more and more exited

"OH FOXY! This is beautiful!" said Mangle almost loosing her balance due to the platform barely having space for the two.

"I knew ye´d like it me and me dad would stay here for hours when I was a lil´scallywag." said Foxy putting his hook on her shoulder. "I can´t wait till ye get to our place in storm bay besides ye will meet the last of our gang."

Mangle simply bursted with excitement as she squealed and hugged Foxy almost making them fall.

"Careful lass you´ll get us killed!" said Foxy returning the hug.

Both of them stayed like that for a while before Foxy took out his spyglass and stared at the moon now barely visible in the light.

"Yep looks like the gate will open tonight." he said before turning his attention to the sea.

Suddenly his expression changed as he noticed a small dot appearing on the edge of the horizon, the dot slowly got bigger and transformed into the shape of a ship, Foxy then recognized the ship as his tail began to wag.

"NO WAY! What are the chances!" said Foxy "Mangle we have to go back down!"

"BUT!...WAIT FOXY!" yelled Mangl but with no avail since Foxy was sliding halfway through a rope "I dont know how to get down..."

Foxy was unable to hear Mangle as he darted towards the crew´s quarters.

"CRYS IS HERE!" yelled Foxy loud enough to wake up the entire crew and making some of them fall.

"My ears..." said Bonnie in pain.

"THE HELL FOXY!" yelled Freddy in anger as he rubbing his head after falling from his hammock. "At least knock on the door!"

"Well it looks like a ladd woke up with a mood huh." said Foxy in a mocking tone. "Well then I have something to cheer ye up."

"Well tell us!... we don´t have all day." said Freddy impatient.

"I was just about t´ til ye interrupted me ye scallywag." said Foxy.

Both of them growled at at each other before Chica broke them apart and both of them laughed it off.

"Well´what I was about to say is that..." said Foxy "Crystal is coming here."

"CRYSTAL!" yelled both Freddy and Bonnie. Crystal was a beautiful pirate and one desired by many men including both of them, the only problem was that Felix and her were already a thing, but now that he was gone he was sure they would take advantage of it.

"And another thing..." said Foxy pointing at Bonnie and Freddy "Do anything dumb! Say anything about Felix that makes her uncomfortable! Or anything like that and ye´ll be walking the plank!"

~Time skip~

"So when is Crys getting here?" asked Chica as they went out to the deck.

"The wind is really slow so I think..." "CAP´N!" Foxy was interrupted by Mangle yelling at him. She was still trapped in the crow´s nest.

"Aye Mangle what ye be doin up there?" asked Foxy upon seeing her.

"I´m stuck here." she answered. "You were supposed to help me get down"

"Oh yea. Chica get her down." said Foxy

"Aye cap´n." said Chica as she mentally groaned.

"NO!NO! I can get down by myself." yelled Mangle while making a nervous smile and trying to place her leg on a rope. Chica made an awful effort trying not to laugh.

After a few minutes of Mangle still trying to convince everyone that she could get down by herself Foxy went up to her and carried her all the way down bridal style while she blushed madly. Afterwards everyone separated to enjoy their last day on the lagoon before the gate opened. Freddy and Bonnie went to device a plan to impress Crystal, Mangle went to sleep since Foxy and her woke up early the see the sun rise and Chica went to the kitchen to prepare something for Crystal. As for the captain he decided to go help Chica.

"Hey there lass, ye be needing help?" he said closing thekitchen´s door.

"No." she said flatly while taking out flour and water from a drawer.

Foxy knew something annoyed her, he just knew her too well

"Lass... is something wrong? he asked.

"No." she said taking out more ingredients and starting to mix them.

"Lass I know something be wrong with ye."

"Nothing is wrong with me!" yelled Chica chica tearing up a bit and then running out of the kitchen.

Foxy ears bent down realizing what he did before going out of the kitchen and starting to look for her.

~Time skip~

Foxy had looked all over his ship and was now walking along the lagoon´s shore in searh of Chica. After walking for a long time he watched as his crew got tired of the heat and went to swim inside the glassy water as Crystal´s ship came closer

"I wonder when she´ll notice me ship." he thought before finally spotting Chica.

She was sitting on the edge of a rock near the water with her feet scratching the water`s surafce. Foxy went up to her and sat down beside her.

"Hi Foxy." she said staring at the sea.

"Lass what be the problem." he said looking at her. "Please just tell me!"

"Why do want to know." said Chica while thinking "Don´t you have stuff to do with Mangle."

"I want to know because... I care for ye lass." said Foxy "And I want to know if yer okay"

Both of them stayed silent for a few minutes before Foxy grabbed Chica´s hand.

"I´m just...jealous." she said

"Jealous!" yelled Foxy. "I can´t believe thar be the problem! ye know for how long I´ve been looking for ye!"

Foxy kept whining for a while before chica started to laugh and so did Foxy.

"Well why ye be jealuos." asked Foxy recovering his serious made chica nervous again.

"It´s about you and...Mangle." she said.

"Really...Chica I´ve told ye I-""You have fellings for nobody." she said cutting off Foxy

"I know what you said it´s just... ever since you woke up... ever since we met Fang... you and Mangle have been going out a lot and... it has made me feel left out." she said, her hands were very shaky and inside her head she thought "Should I tell him the truth?"

"Left out! but Chica yer me lass no one can replace yer like me sister." said Foxy as Chica simply became pale after hearing that making her almost fall and ending up in Foxy grabbing her hand and pulling her back still not letting go.

"Chica... ye don´t like me do ye?" asked Foxy gripping her hand harder.

"WHAT!" yelled Chica "Yes! tell him this is the perfect moment, tell him! tell him!."she thuoght

"WHAT! NOT! I-I mean you sai-said it we´re like-like family it-it-it would be weird!" she said while she thought "STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!"

Foxy´s pupils were as small as they could get and his eyes were wide in surprise.

"Oh... well I um... sorry for makin this awkward." he said letting go of her hand "Ye know now that I think of it thar be still a place I haven´t shared with anyone. Can ye guess?"

"No... wait!" she said before her eyes opened wide "Yes! wow you seriously haven´t told anyone! wow! it´s been a long time since we´ve went there."

"Yep and I promse it will stay as our secret." he said.

"It better or else I... Will scratch you behind your ear!" said Chica before pulling Foxy´s head to her lap and starting to scratch his ear making him laugh uncontrollably and making his leg twitch like an overgrown puppy.

"NO! NO! STOP IT LASS!" said Foxy in between laughs before the two backed away from each other. "Alright then lass I´ll be heading back to me ship oh and..." said Foxy before giving Chica a kiss on her cheek "Hope that will help ye feel less left out." Foxy then stood up and ran away leaving a bluching Chica alone.

~Time skip~

Foxy was back on his ship hearing yells from the now close by ship and waiting for Crystal to arrive and after wating and hearing Freddy and Bonnie argue about who would end up with Crystal the ship finally stopped by the left side of Foxy´s ship. A long and wide wooden plank slid out of her ship and landed on the walls top and as all the crew stood aiside a tall jackal animatronic with pale blue eyes she was wearing a long sleeved shirt with a brown vest, a blue dress and high heels, she walked over to Foxy.

"Oh my god Foxy!" she yelled before walking up to Foxy and running her finger across his face and pointing to his eyepatch "Wow when they said ye were bad I never thought they meant this bad."

"C´mon Crys it was only an eye." he said crossing his arms

"Well forgive me for worrin´." she said turning her back to Foxy and making him laugh

"It´s been a long time hasn´t it." said Foxy.

"Yes it has." she said before turning to her crew. "Well lower anchors, lower sails blah blah blah ye know how to yake care of this."

"Now Foxy if yer kind enough can ye tell me where´s Chica, being stuck with these guys for 2 years have made me sick." she said pointing towards her crew "Oh and where´s that Mangle yer always talking about I really wanna meet her!"

"Well the lass be sleeping now but Chica is in the beach." said Foxy

"Alright see ya! Hey guys!" she said before turning to Bonnie and Freddy who were drooling and staring at her. She then went downstairs.

"Hey when she said "hey guys" she looked at me!" said Freddy while pointing at himself.

"No man she was looking at me." said Bonnie before the two of them started to argue again.

Foxy simply smiled and turned towards his quarters, it was going to be a long while before those two finished arguing, might as well ge some sleep.

~Time skip~ Night time (11 ish)

Foxy and all of his friends were out on the deck with a large table in the middle they were waiting for waiting for Chica to serve dinner and after chatting for a while she came out the door with a large pizza in hand.

"Hope you´re hungry cause dinner is served." she said while setting the pizza on the table.

Everyone swarmed the table started to eat like in a frenzy leaving nothing in just a few seconds.

"Wow! Chica how did you come up with this "pizza" thing?" said Crystal wiping her fingers with a handkerchief.

"Well I used to make these all the time when I hadthe Italy to New Spain voyage on the ship I worked on." said Chica gleefuly "Now I think I´ll go for more pizza."

"Foxy I have to say yer so lucky to have Chica by yer side." said Crystal. Mangle heard this and grumbled.

Chica came out after a few seconds with another five pizzas in hand and setting them on the table, again everyone swarmed it and then spread across the deck. Chica was on the left of the ship with her arms on the top of the wall inclining forwad, Crystal went up to her and put her arm around her.

"So Chica have ye told Foxy what ye feel." She said making Chica blush in embarrassment.

"Yes! of course I have! I-I mean h-how har-hard can i-it be I-""Chica don´t lie to me." she cut of Chica.

"Why haven´t ye I mean ye´ve been in love with him ever since... I can´t even remeber but it´s been so long!" she said. "Ye know if ye don´t do somethin´quick that Mangle girl will get him before ye."

"How do you know about that." said Chica with an angry tone.

"We became friends and she told me everythin`." said Crystal. "And by judging all yer experiences with Foxy I´d say yer in a draw. Both of ye have the same chances with him."

~Time skip~

After chatting, eating more pizza and sharing a few laughs everyone went to the prow to watch the full moon rise up it was almost midnight and everyone wanted to se the gate open all but Foxy and Crystal who were looking by the side talking.

"I see that´s how ye lost yer eye... poor Felix." she said before starting to sob "Ye know I always knew somethin´ was gonna happen to any of us... although I wanted it to happen to me instead of the two of ye."

"HEY! Don´t ye dare say that! Felix would´ve been heartbroken!... ye were the one that kept us together... I know you loved him but... he be wanting ye to move on... do it for his sake."

"Yer right... thanks Foxy!" she said before hugging him. "Now come on the gate is about to open."

Both of them walked towards the prow as the full moon rose to it´s highest point. Foxy stood up next to Mangle.

"So how does this "gate" thing open." she asked Foxy he just looked at his pocket watch.

"Wait about -10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1." he said before a mysterios wind started to blow on them.

Soon they felt a small earthquake and then it happened. The trees on the beach started to move and the ground started to sink as water flooded the path creating a narrow channel but wide enough to let the ships enter it and cross it. Then the wind changed direction and was heading to whatever was on the other side of the channel.

"WOW! Its like magic!" yelled Mangle.

"No shit." thought Chica after hearing Mangle.

"Well it looks like it because it is... thought it was pretty obvious." said Foxy making everyone laugh and making Mangle blush in embarrassment. "Okay everyone let´s sail!"

Soon both ships sailed inside of the channel as the trees bend creating a tunnel and sealing the entrace. They would arrive soon at Storm Bay.

* * *

**To my readers:**

**Yay I finished the chapter **

**Next Fang´s evil plan and reason will be revealed. But now I´ll leave you with the doubt muahahahahaha! XD  
**

**PS: HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY! to BlueWolfAvenger.**

**I have´t told this to anyone but one of his artworks on deviantart inspired the Mangle and Chica conflict over Foxy. If he reads this I really like your art work from both FNAF and others keep it up!**

**Sorry the dumb editor won´t let me put the link :(  
**

**Look on his gallery and tell me in the reviews wich one do you think was the inspiration. **

**Anonymousxp**


	7. Chapter 8

Glitched dreams is out now! check it out!


End file.
